Destination
The Seventh chapter of the Elfen Lied manga series, and the last chapter of Volume One. Confused and afraid upon her re-emergence, Nyu runs down the beach away from Bando, and past a young homeless girl living in a wood-pile storage area while musing on her hunger. The girl, Mayu, then hears the wounded Bando, who is in a state of pain and agony. Afraid for his life as his thrashing is causing him to bleed more, Mayu shouts to calm him down, then ties off his severed arm. While calling for an ambulance to come and get him, she also finds an umbrella lost by Yuka, bearing the address of the Maple House. Returning to the Maple House, Kouta finds Nyu sitting outside and is very happy to see that she is okay, and sees that she has shells in hand to replace the one she snapped, perhaps the entire reason she came back. As she tries to leave, he asks her to stay out of concern, which brightens her mood. With her still unable to tell him anything including how she escaped their attackers at the beach, he finds he has no choice but to help the childlike Nyu change her wet clothes. Riding home in a cab, Yuka has memories of herself and Kouta parting ways for the summer as children after the festival, with his telling her he likes her a lot and her promising to wait for him to come back. It pains her to think that he doesn't remember those times at all, despite a promise to never forget her, and feels foolish for holding onto a childhood promise. She asks the driver to return ostensibly to give the keys to the Maple House to him, but it also seems like she might wish to confront him and learn if he has really forgotten or is just playing a game, or even flirting with other girls. Despite Kouta's best efforts, helping Nyu change clothes is an escalation in awkwardness. Closing his eyes while putting a new shirt on her, he ends up squeezing one of her breasts. The whole awkward scene climaxes when Yuka walks in on Kouta pulling off Nyu's wet shorts, her breasts still exposed. Yuka stands with a stunned look. At the Diclonius Research Institute, Kurama and a technician watch another unnamed Diclonius being tested in a chamber, finding her inadequate to serve their unknown purposes. This chapter marks the first appearances of Mayu and Wanta, and the first to show any other Diclonii besides Lucy. It is unclear whether this Diclonius was Nana or perhaps Number 28. Anime episode(s) based on this chapter : Episode 2, Episode 3 The Ending of Story Arc 1 : Escape 'Trivia' *The original manga for Volume One features the special chapter 'MOL'. While written and drawn by Lynn Okamoto, it does not take place in and has no bearing on the events of the Elfen Lied universe. It will not be summarized in this Wiki and is only noted here for sake of completeness.